


Not A Trick.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: The boys come home to find you almost dead, they call Cas to heal you but when another angel shows up things get complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese! I hope you like it sweets!
> 
> As Always thank you for reading! <3

Dean POV  
  
"Something's wrong Sammy, she isn't answering."  
"Dean, you pissed her off before we left, of course she wouldn't answer." I scoffed and shook my head at him as we sat in the dingy motel room. We had just arrived in Missouri for a hunt and I wanted to call my girl and let her know we got there safe.  
"She always answers even if she only gives me one word responses." Sam gave me a bitch face and I sighed, maybe he was right.  
"Look, Clairese stays mad and you stuck your foot in your mouth before we left, I wouldn't be surprised if she spoke to you at all even after we got home."  
"All I did was tell her that I wanted her to stay home, out of the way, she hates vampires." I grimaced when I said it out loud and I sank down to sit on my bed. "Ok, maybe I could've said it better but she knew what I meant." I watched Sam as he shook his head at me. "What?" I barked at him.  
"Nothing man, I'm staying out of it." He replied.  
"Will she answer for you?" I asked and he sighed and took out his phone. He pressed the three on his speed dial and then he grimaced at me.  
"Hey Clairese, yeah we got here safe." I scowled at him and heaved a sigh as I sprawled across the bed. "I'll do that, you doing ok over there?" He asked her and then they said their goodbyes. "She's fine, and she is glad that we got here safe." He told me and I stared at the water damaged ceiling. Sammy got his laptop out and started looking at whatever he looked at to get the location of the nest and I went to get some food. I couldn't just sit there and stew about it so I grabbed burgers and some rabbit food for Sammy. He hadn't found a location yet but would keep looking. I texted Clairese before I went to bed.  
'I'm sorry that I'm an asshole, please don't ignore my calls tomorrow. Miss you. -D.' She didn't respond which didn't surprise me, she knew how to hold a grudge.  
  
Clairese POV  
  
My phone dinged and I had a gut feeling it was Dean, I looked and saw that I was right. I snorted and gave a nod, at least I didn't have to call him an asshole that time. I knew that I was being petty but Dean and I were engaged, he wasn't supposed to think that I was in the way, we were supposed to be partners. I had cleaned our room, did the laundry, and started cleaning the library before Sam called me. I decided to take a break and make some food before I finished but I had a weird feeling as I reentered the library with my plate. Everything looked fine but it just felt strange. I pulled out my phone to call Dean but something popped up in front of me and then I flew through the air. I collided with a bookcase and everything went black as I bashed my head on the cement floor. I came too a few hours later and I was being watched, I looked up and cringed at the pain in my head.  
"Took a nasty spill didn't you? Weak human." The man across from me spoke and I looked at him, he didn't look familiar but I still tried to memorize his face. "I want something from you and you are going to cooperate."  
"I don't know anything." I responded as I sat up and gripped my head, it was bleeding and throbbing enough to make me sick to my stomach.  
"That's not cooperating." He replied and flicked his wrist, sending me flying into another bookcase and I gasped as heavy books rained down on me. "Tell me where the boys are." He told me as he approached me. I coughed and looked up.  
"I-I don't know." I coughed again and he frowned and tsk'd at me with a pitying head shake as his eyes turned black. Demon's weren't supposed to be able to get in here. was the thought I had before he spoke again.  
"Brave. Stupid, but brave." He flicked his wrist and then I was flying around basking into walls, bookshelves, and finally he slammed me from the ceiling onto the floor.  
"O-ok." I coughed up blood and held up my unbroken arm to hold him off. "They are in-" Another bloody cough. "Wyoming on a hunt. Angry Spirit. Sheridan."  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He asked me and then I heard a bookcase creaking as it fell and landed on top of me. I felt more of my ribs snap and I cried out as the world faded around me. I heard my phone ringing but even if I knew where it was I couldn't get to it. I tried to move and pain hit me so hard that I blacked out before I could even think of praying to Cas.  
  
Dean POV  
  
I felt off all morning, something was wrong and I was anxious to get this done and go home. Sammy finally found a location and we were heading there now, I called Clairese but he didn't answer and I was worried, this wasn't like her. We handled the nest fairly quickly, only minimal damage to Sammy and I.  
"We're packing up and heading out." I told my brother when we pulled up in front of the motel room.  
"Ok. Are you up for that?"  
"I'm fine Sammy. I wanna go home." He nodded and we headed into the room to get the rest of our stuff. He went to check out and then we fueled up and left. After stopping to fuel up twice and a six hour car ride we were back at the bunker. The door was hanging off the hinges and I heard Sammy click the safety off his gun a slit second before I did. He went left and I took right and we searched the first floor. I felt my heart rate getting erratic when I didn't see Clairese right away. The place looked unscathed so far but the door shouldn't have been hanging like that.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted from the library, I bolted into the library. It was trashed and he was kneeling over a pile of books, shoving them off of-  
"Babe?!" I ran over and started throwing books off of her. "Clairese, baby wake up." Her red hair was stained with blood and she looked dead. "Help me get this off her." I lifted one side of the book case and Sammy lifted the other, we shoved it to the side.  
"Cas!" Sam shouted as he ran to get the first aid kit and I knelt next to the limp body of my fiance. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and then I felt for a pulse, there was a weak one there and I let out a shaky breath.  
"She's alive." Sam came back in and knelt down next to me. "Cas! Get your ass down here and heal her, she is still alive!" There was a flutter of wings.  
"Make way mutton-heads." Sammy and I both drew our guns and I growled at the angel that had showed up.  
"Is this your fault?" I demanded and Gabriel shook his head.  
"I would never! Clairese is one of mine." He said as he stepped forward, closer to her. I aimed my gun at him and took the safety off.  
"One of yours?"  
"I'm her guardian angel, do you want her to live? Move and let me heal her." He said in a cold voice and I just looked at him before I stepped back.  
"Dean-"  
"Cas didn't show, he did. I don't care who heals her as long as someone does." I watched Gabriel walk up to her and he put his knees on the ground next to her head. He reached out and put his hand on her forehead and I watched her start to heal. He stared at her face and I thought I saw tears in his eyes but I didn't comment on it.  
"She's practically dead." Gabriel muttered.  
"Can you heal her fully?" I asked and he looked up at me.  
"I can, but she won't wake up for a few days, her body is deeply damaged."  
"She will be ok though?"  
"Yes." I nodded and looked at Sammy. He was watching Gabriel with a look of hate on his face. "Look Sam, I know that you don't like me and all but I'm doing my job here, at least keep the hateful thoughts to a minimum huh?"  
"Bite me Gabriel." Sammy replied and Gabriel lat out a chuckle.  
"I would but I decided a long time ago that Moose wasn't the right meat for me." He replied as he took his hands off Clairese. He looked at me as he picked her up. "Where do you want her?" I motioned for him to follow me and I led him to our room, he laid her on the bed and I felt a small relief that she looked healed.  
"What all was wrong with her?" I asked and he frowned.  
"A lot, whoever did this wanted her dead." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "All her ribs were broken, her right leg, left arm and collarbone, her ear drum was shattered on the right side and her skull was cracked open. There was blood in her lungs and a lot of internal bleeding from the bookcase crushing her. She got tossed around, dropped, and crushed before whoever it was got what they came for."  
"I smelled sulfur when we came in." Sammy said from the doorway and I nodded.  
"I did too." Gabriel nodded and looked at me.  
"I'll find what did this, she is my charge and I don't take that lightly. Monsters trying to kill my people pisses me off." He replied looking at Clairese with a fatherly love in his eyes and then he was gone. I sighed and looked at Sammy who was giving me a bitch face.  
"Don't look at me like that, she was dying in front of me."  
"What if he didn't heal her, what if it is a trap?" I shook my head at him.  
"He is a dick, but you didn't see the way he looked at her, he cares for her." I looked at him. "Look at her, she looks fine, like she is just resting." He nodded and came over to look at her.  
"You think he will find what did this?"  
"Yeah. I do." He nodded and left me to sit with her. I gripped her hand in mine and kissed her forehead. "Please wake up soon baby, I need to hear you call me an asshole to my face."

  
  
Clairse POV  
  
I woke up slowly and then I gasped and jerked up when I remembered what had happened. The demon, it all came rushing back to me as I looked around frantically. I stopped freaking out slightly when I noticed that I was in the bed that Dean and I shared and that I wasn't in pain. I looked down at myself and smiled, I was in one of Dean's flannel shirts but he wasn't with me. I got up and felt a little dizzy so I sat on the edge of the bed until it passed. I rummaged until I found some pants to put on and then I followed the sound of voices to the library. I saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table arguing with a guy with shaggy brown hair, Sam was pissed and Dean looked resigned.   
"Dean?" I called out and all three came to look at me before Dean bolted from his chair and came to scoop me into a hug.   
"You're awake, finally." He breathed deep and squeezed me against him.   
"Was I out for a while?" He nodded and pulled back to take my face in his hands.   
"Four days." I nodded and looked at Sam as he came to hug me.   
"Hey Giant." He smiled and ruffled my hair when he put me down. I looked at the other guy and he stared at me for a minute.  
"Clairese, this is Gabriel." Dean introduced and I gave him a nod. "He's uh-"  
"I'm your guardian angel cupcake, I healed you."   
"Guardian angel?" I asked on a laugh and he nodded. "Seriously?" I asked Dean and he sighed and nodded. "Oh, uh thanks for the healing then." I replied  
"Just doing my job. Speaking of-"  
"I'll handle it Gabriel." Dean cut him off   
"Ok, I'll be around if you need me cupcake." Gabriel winked at me and then he was gone. I looked up at Dean and he was still watching me.   
"What was that about?" I asked him and he just pulled me in for another hug.   
"I'll tell you later. Just let me hug you, I thought you were dead." I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. That's how Dean is, he was all business, after he made sure I was ok. He held on to me for a while, then he kept me close to him as we ate some dinner and talked about the demon that had done this. Crowley was losing control of some of his minions and this guy wanted to be head honcho so he was acting on his own. Dean and Sam were going to have a chat with Crowley and make him keep his little friends in check, after they killed the bastard that had hurt me of course. Sam had pulled me aside later that night and warned me against Gabriel, he told me what he had done to Dean and then to the both of them, that he was a trickster and that I shouldn't trust him. I told him that I would be careful and Sam seemed more at ease after that, I know that he worried about the extent that Dean would go for me. That was how it was with family though, you go all the way to protect what you love and I knew that if I needed to I would go as far as it took for my boys.


End file.
